


A Room With a View

by idc



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Astronaut AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idc/pseuds/idc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Hei enjoy a little scenery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Room With a View

He should have been ready for this, but he wasn't. Apparently humans were built to walk on the ground, not floating in space with microgravity. 

Li crept along the spaceship slowly, tracing the wall with his hand. He tried to move faster and pushed the wall a little bit harder, and as a result, bumped into the only other human in the ship.

"Easy there," Nick said to him with a smile. "So, what do you think of your first time being in space?"

"It's. Okay, I guess," Li said with deadpan expression. Nick laughed. "Never change, Li."

He then grabbed Li's shoulder. "Come here," he moved and dragged Li along with him to the ship's only window. "Oh," Li could only say as he looked out. It was the picture that he had seen a thousand times, the view of earth from space.

"What do you think?" Nick asked softly, as if he was reluctant to disturb the moment that Li was having. "It's... Beautiful." Li leaned back and his back bumped into Nick's chest. Nick rested his chin on Li's shoulder. They enjoyed the view in silence.


End file.
